


Its meant to be. (rewritten)

by KarmaZach



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Post 4x22, SuperCorp, post 4x22 "The Quest for Peace", post identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaZach/pseuds/KarmaZach
Summary: My take on postseason 4.





	1. The man in the $50,000 suit

Lena had cried her self to sleep.  How could Lex be right?  In his final moments, Lex Luther stripped her of everything.  He destroyed her trust in Kara.  Kara destroyed it even further when she confirmed Lex.  Lena started to dream. 

Her first dream was a nightmare.  In it, she woke up went into the bathroom, and washed face.  It began to come off in flakes.  Her face was replaced by the face of Lex Luther. 

“That’s right sis, you will become me.  You killed me, and I, in turn, blew out your light. Ha Ha Ha!!!”

She turned to see a strange man standing by a red door.  Out of nowhere she the Rolling Stones started to play “Paint it Black.” 

“That does have to be your fate, my dear.  Come with me, and I will show you wonders, that will change you, and give you back the light.”

Lena looked at the man.  He wore a $50,000 suit.  It was tailor-made for him.  The color of the suit shifted from red to blue, to white, to black, and so on.  In his right hand, he carried a walking stick, made of cherry, topped with a sun. 

Lena was stunned.  She had a million questions, but the one that came out was.

“Who are you?”

As she was sure she never saw him before.  He just smiled warmly and said.

“For now let’s just say I’m your family.  Take my hand” 

Lena did so and they were somewhere else.


	2. member of the House of El

“Where are we?”

“This is the past.  Here you must learn, that which will aid comfort.”

Lena wanted to ask about that, but the man just said.

 “These are just shadows of what was, they can’t see, or hear us.  Watch, Lena, and learn.”

Lena learned and saw the circumstances of Sam’s conception, and birth.   How Samantha Arias was the unknown sister of Kara Danvers.  The man explained that the Children of Juru needed a member of the House of El, to create Reign.  Then he showed her Sam growing up. 

“If you (Lena) show Sam and her daughter Ruby their true heritage they will join Kara.  They will find their destiny.”

Then he showed her Kara past.  Lena saw Kara as she left Krypton.   Lena saw all of the pain of Kara’s life.  She now understood why Kara kept her secrete. 

“Come there is more I must show you.  We move now to the present.”  

They now stood in the apartment of Sam and Ruby Arias.  Sam was freaking out.  Her cells were expressing at their natural state.  For Sam that meant Kryptonian.  So, Sam once again had god-like powers.  Her worry was she was turning back into Reign.

Understanding dawned on Lena.  Sam and Kara are sisters.  They don’t know that they are sisters.  Sam needs to know that Supergirl is her sister.  Lena now saw Kara as the light in her life once more. 

The man then showed her Kara.  She was on her couch in her apartment.  Her beautiful eyes were puffy and red from crying.  Her make-up ran.  She was in a housecoat. 

“Kara’s great strength has failed her.  She sees her  Kryptonian heritage as disease, for it has cost her dear.  In her state, she will be killed by what is coming.”

The man looked Lena up and down.  He knew he had accomplished his task.  He showed a wedding announcement,  It was from the future. Lena now knew what she had to do.

“Very good my dear Lena, now I will leave you now.” 

Lena woke up.  She called Sam, who was trying hard to hide the panic in her voice.  She asked to speak to Ruby.  In doing so she learned that her dream was something more.  She formulated a plan.  She went to the lab and got a portable D.N.A. scanner and went to Kara’s apartment.

 


	3. little Kryptonian

Kara had been sitting on her couch for hours.    As Supergirl she had battled something out of a nightmare of H.P. Lovecraft.  She won the battle, but in doing so she solar flared.  She had to the flight feature on her exosuit.  She went home and spent the rest of the day wallowing in self-pity.

She opened a bottle of wine, and just drank straight from it.    The rest of the day and night were a blur.  The next mourning she found herself in her own bed.  She tried to sort last night facts from it fictions.  Last night was comprised of; more wine, pink elephants, throwing up, Chinese food, and Lena.

The massive hangover she had told her the wine was real. Everything was way too bright and loud.  Even by her standers.  Lena was a drunken hallucination. 

Hide sight being 20/20 not telling Lena the truth about herself sooner was her biggest regret.  It had cost her dearest friend.  Lena Luther had stormed out of her life in righteous anger.  The next day Kara realized she had, falling in love with Lena Luther. 

The sound of a dish breaking pulled Kara back to reality.  Someone was in her kitchen.  She pulled on her housecoat and stepped into the living room.  To her surprise there stood Lena.

^^^

The night before.  Sam was having a nightmare, or so she hoped. In her dream, she found herself in an ally way.  It was nighttime.  She wore a formfitting blue outfit, with a red cape.  In the shadows of the ally stood a monster. 

The skin she could see was gray, It was roughly the shape of a man tall and over muscled.  It had spikes growing everywhere on its body.  It laughed at her, and in a mocking voice said.

“Yes, come to me little Kryptonian!” 

Sam was drawn forward, as the monster spoke.  Then something went “TWACK” behind her.  A man’s voice yelled, and Sam was released.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!!!”

The monster spoke next.

“Be gone old man, this is not your concern.  She is my property.”

The old man spoke.

“Samantha and her whole family are mine.  Reign was yours, but my house destroyed her.  Awake now my dear.”

Sam woke to find herself hovering above the bed.  Her scream woke Ruby.  She called Lena for help.  Sam just knew she was turning back into Reign. 

 


	4. a gift from Rao himself

Lena handed Kara a cup of something hot.  It looked like coffee, but smelled awful, and tasted worst.  Kara choked it down.  Then Lena told Kara, to 1) go brush her teeth, and 2) then put on her Supergirl uniform. 

Kara was confused but did as she was told.  She decided if she ever got Lena, back she would be totally honest with her.  A small worrisome voice in her head said this was a dream.  Kara tried to push the voice away.  The proof that this was a dream was Lena asked her to were her Supergirl outfit. 

As Lena waited for Kara to change, she thought of the conversation they had last night.

^^^

The previous night in Kara’s apartment.

Lena used her key to let herself in.  A drunk, sad Kara greeted her. 

Kara:  Hello hallucination you look like, (she takes a drink) Lena K. Luther, but I know you’re not really her.

Lena decided to play along. 

Lena:  Hello, Kara how do know I’m not real?

Kara:    Because I treated her like shit, (she takes a drink) and she got sick and tired of it, (she takes a drink) and left me.  She was a gift from Rao himself and I fucked it up.

Lena:  If she ever comes back, what would you do?

Kara:  Frist no more of the lying, nope I'm done with, (she takes a drink) that.  Second, I would do anything, go anywhere for her.

Five minutes later Lena was holding Kara’s hair as she puked.  Afterward, Kara was still somehow drunk. 

Lena:  Feel better Kara?

Kara:  yea.

^^^

Lena was snapped back to the present in time to see Kara walk into the room.

When Kara walked back into her living room Lena was still there.  Kara left her glasses on and said a silent prayer to Rao.  Lena smiled and asked.

“Are you ready to go?”

Kara was even more confused.    She had a veg memory of saying she would go anywhere.  Where did Lena want to go?  She started to ask but was cut short by Lena.  What happened next felt to Kara like a dream.  This is how Kara remembers it.

  1. Lena kissed her.
  2. She was flying with Lena in her arms.
  3. They were at Sam and Ruby’s new apartment in Metropolis, 
  4. Lena tested something and showed the results to Sam.
  5. Sam was awestruck.



 


	5. believe Lena’s hypothesis

Sam was surprised to see Lena, and Supergirl showed up at her door.  For Sam, this was somewhat of a disappointment.  She realized when she saw them that she secretly wanted Lena to kill her.  Supergirl’s presence made that impossible.  The whole time Supergirl just stood there and made nonsensical noises.

Sam did not believe Lena’s hypothesis that she and Supergirl were related.  In fact, she laughed until she was blue in the face.  When she was done Lena helped her to the couch.  Then Lena took out the portable D.N.A. scanner she brought.  First, she took a genetic sample from Supergirl, and then from Sam.  

 The results showed that Sam and Supergirl were sisters.  Sam couldn’t believe it, so Lena said to do a follow-up test.  When Ruby got home from school Lena, and Supergirl, were still there.  She knew why they were there.  Lena, Sam, and Ruby talked for a few more hours.

The whole time Kara just stood there.  She thought she was dreaming.  Ever since Lena kissed her that morning, her head went fuzzy.  Somehow Lena K. Luther had turned her into a flying monkey, with a kiss.  

About six a.m. the next morning Kara woke to her phone ringing.  She looked around.  Was it all a dream?  She looked at her phone to see Lena was calling. 


	6. sorted out

 

 Lena paced her apartment waiting for Kara to get there.  She wondered if Kara remembered anything about yesterday.  After the kiss, Kara started acting weird. 

 

^^^

Ruby stayed home from school, that day.  She heard about Lena’s hypothesis that she and Supergirl were related.  That Supergirl was her aunt. 

Kara Danvers aka Supergirl is her aunt.  Ruby learned Supergirl’s real name the same night Reign tried to kill her.  After the whole Reign business had been sorted out for good, Ruby learned Lena had no clue as to Supergirl’s name. 

 

###

 

Kara knocked gently on Lena’s door.  Lena opened and the surprise of both of them marriage was proposed and accepted.  They spent the rest of that day in bed together.   

 

To be continued…


End file.
